Nightmare
by xxlei
Summary: Ginny is having nightmares. And then something happens that could change her. Forever.
1. Sugar & Spice

**Summary: **Ginny is having nightmares. And then something happens that could change her. Forever.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **This is my first try at something kind of horror-ish. Should I continue? R&R!

XXX XXX XX

_The hall is dark and empty, just like last time. I set off running through the haze that suddenly fills it, just like the last time. But then, I stop. Something has caught my attention. I look around, but faithlessly, because I cannot see a thing. I move to the side, smacking into a wall. Slowly, I run my fingers up against it. It's smooth, and cold, and wet. I pull my fingers back in horror. _

_Blood. _

_I start running again, just because there's nothing else to do. But I hit something, something hanging right in front in me. Slowly, I move to touch this something, feeling a chill spread through my spine. _

_A body. A dead body. _

_I scream. _

I sit up quickly in bed, my head knocking against the ceiling. Ouch.

It was a dream, that's it. Another nightmare. I shake my head, and get up. I wander over to the bathroom, closing the door as to not wake the others in the dorm, and turn on the light.

I stare into the mirror above the sink, trying to tame the red tangled mess on top of my head into something like a ponytail so I can wash my face.

Red drips down above my eyes.

I pull my hand back in horror. My right hand, dripping blood.

Just like in the dream.

Quickly, I wash it off. I'm too shocked to scream, so I stand in silence, watching the red swirl down down down till it disappears into the drain. I dry my hands, and slump against the door.

I've been having these nightmares since I got back from Easter break. Two months, and there still the same.

Until now.

Until they started becoming real.

I try to think. There has to be a scientific explanation for this. I search my hand for a cut. Nothing. Maybe it's like a paper cut, so small I can't see it. But how did it bleed so much?

It isn't even my blood.

Yeah, but it was a _dream._ No one was killed at the end of that dark hall that had been haunting my dreams forever.

Magic does exist. And who would of thought _that_ would?

I sigh and stand up, wishing I could talk to someone about it. But they'd think I was crazy. Just like when _I _killed those chickens and _I _ransacked Harry's room. Turning off the lights, I return to bed and pull the covers up, shutting my eyes and attempting to shut out the rest of the world.

But I can't sleep.

_The library. _

I get up and slowly move to the door. I need something to read, to take my mind off this. I walk downstairs, tiptoeing and trying not to breathe. Surprisingly, no one catches me. I wander through the library, trying to find myself something to read.

Suddenly, I'm in the restricted section.

I walk along the rows of books, silver titles screaming out to me. One, titled _Number Nine_, catches my eye. A love potion? I bend to pull it out, to skim through, but before I even can open it, I see the little black book that was behind it. Stuck. I pull it free, curious. A nondescript little thing with no writing on it. I open to the first page.

_The Secret Diary of Aurora Day. _

Wary from previous encounters with diaries, I sit back, and turn to the next page. Neat rows of cursive fill it.

_Monday, the twelfth of March 1902. _

_Strange things have been happening, my dear diary. In the two days it takes me to buy a new book, I've had more nightmares. Horrid, awful nightmares. I beginning to think I'm one of the characters in one of Beatrice's penny novels. Last night, though, it became much worse. I dreamt of that hallway again, the long, dark one that seems to have no end and is always popping up in my dreams. But this time, at the end was something so awful, so horrible, that I cannot even begin to describe it here. And then, I woke up to find blood on my hand, like it was in my dream. Beatrice told me that someone put a curse on me, that I should find out whom and get revenge. She thinks it was Catherine. But I don't believe her. Who would play these awful tricks on me? _

_Until next time, _

_Aurora. _

I look up, having heard a door slam from somewhere off in the building. I stand and tuck the book inside the pocket of my pajamas. I need to leave before someone catches me.

Someone had the same dreams as me.


	2. Arsenic & Lace

**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters belong to the lovely & talented J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all who reveiwed.

XX XXX X

I sit down at breakfast the next morning, and immediately fall back asleep in my eggs.

"Ginny?" asks Hermione worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"She's tired," said Ron sagely. Hermione hits him on the head with a spoon.

"Fine," I saw, yawning big. I try to eat some bacon, but find I have no appetite.

"Eat something," Hermione urges me. "It'll make you feel better." I shake my head to tell her I can't. She sighs, giving up.

"Look what I found in the papers today," Harry says, fanning out _The Daily Prophet_ and flipping to an obscure page way in the back. It's an article about Dumbledore, some new achievement.

Finding that I very much don't care, I turn to Sarah next to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. She's stirring her eggs like a stew.

She makes a face. "Eggs are fattening." Since when does _Sarah_, the skinniest of all skinnies, care about fat?

"I read this article in _Teen Witch Weekly_," she continues by way of explanation, "that says that to be healthy and beautiful like Julia Roberts you have to start watching your weight at a young age."

I start protesting, telling her that she doesn't even weigh anything. Stupid, but I have nothing better to do.

"Well, why aren't you eating?"

I tell her I feel sick. It's not so much of a lie. I wonder if I should take that as a hint. Should I be dieting to?

"God, no!" she says. "I mean, you're perfect."

I have to laugh.

XXX XX X

Later that night I find myself in my dorm again, so tired but unable to sleep. I take out Aurora's diary.

_Wednesday, the fourteenth of March, 1902. _

_O, dear diary! I'm lost again. Those things that were happening to me, those awful, horrible things have gotten worse. I woke today to find my nightmares true, all of them, in more than before. I try to forget what has happened, but somehow, I can't. And I''ve always been able to block out my emotions before. The feeling of nothing comforts me more than crying, like with my parents dying and my unrequited love for Tom. And now, when I need it most, I feel so much, so much pain, anger, sadness. Like all this has been building up for years. I can't even talk to Beatrice anymore, and she's my bestest freind ever. So I sit here again, while the rest of Hogwarts cries together as one, wishing I could be down there, but knowing I need to be alone more. _

_Aurora. _

_Saturday, the seventeenth of March, 1902. _

_I come back a changed woman. I have learned from the mistakes in my last entry, how weak and afraid I was, and I know I cannot let me be like that anymore. In the last three days I have found my destiny, and I know the reason for this to be happening to me. I shall start from the beginning, as I am not afraid to write it down anymore. On Thursday Beatrice made me come with her, down to the Forbidden Forest, and she showed me something that she'd found. A cave. And in the cave, scrawled in deep red on the walls, was an incantation of sorts. A poem, written in a strange language, and together we read it out loud. And then the walls around us seemed to cave in, and a thunderstorm raged above us as we were transported, transported to a place above all beauty. We were scared, at first, and we didn't know what to do. And suddenly, a woman appeared. My mother. And she explained to us everything. About the other realms, like the one we stood in, the one between life and death where she was free to roam, and about our duties. Quickly, she told us, we must find four gypsy woman who will tell us how to reform the Order, how to bring peace to all magical realms at last. And though we looked long and hard through Hogwart's cold forests, we found these gypsies, and we have begun on the road to our destiny. _

_Until next time, _

_Aurora. _

I shiver involuntarily. There's something creepy, even chilling, about what this girl was writing. I close the book and shut off the light, trying to sleep, but my eyes refuse to close for hours.

XXXX XX XXX

I wake up the next morning, tired again, and I almost fall asleep in my porridge. Hermione and Ron are arguing again, over something so pointless that I barely even register what's going on.

I leave for Potions with Sarah.

We find a crowd has drawn outside our classroom. Peering over everyone's shoulder, I wonder what's wrong.

"Look!" someone screams suddenly, and I turn to the direction the boy is pointing. A few feet back, there is writing on the wall.

A big, smudged _M_. Scrawled in deep red. _Scrawled in blood. _

The crowd in front of the classroom has dispersed, moving instead toward where I'm standing. I turn to see what the big deal is.

A body hangs in front of me. A dead girl, with a broken neck and blood everywhere, hangs in front of me.

_M for murder. _


End file.
